In the Life of the Dark Prince
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Voldemort después de asesinar a James Potter va a la habitación en busca del niño que puede destruir todo lo que ha planeado, al llegar allá está dispuesto a matar a Lily si ésta no coopera. Al final, decide cambiar de opinión. Se lleva a Harry y a su madre, ¿qué pasará entonces?


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Imaginando Posibilidades" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

**.**

**.**

**In the Life of the Dark Prince.**

**~En la Vida del Príncipe Oscuro~**

**.**

**.**

**En vez del "Avada Kedavra" escojo el "Imperio".**

_**.**_

Voldemort está en la casa de los Potter, hace unos minutos había asesinado a James Potter y ahora se encuentra en frente de Lily Potter; ella se interponía entre su objetivo y su futuro. Aquella pelirroja sangre sucia es especialmente molesta e insufrible, él se está dignando en darle la oportunidad de quedar con vida y ésta que se niega. Alza la varita dispuesto a lanzar la Maldición Asesina pero, en el momento en que lo iba a pronunciar, opta por cambiar de Maldición Imperdonable.

—¡Imperio! —Naturalmente, como espera Tom Riddle, Lily se vuelve a interponer.

Para fortuna suya sus ojos adquieren un tono especial antes de regresar a ser verde esmeralda, perfecto ya era de los suyos; siendo sincero es mejor tener a esa bruja en su bando que como enemiga o, quizá, muerta. Ella criaría a su hijo sin embargo a su manera, y su persona descansaría de tener que soportar un crío llorón de no más de un año.

—¿Desea algo, milord? —pregunta arrodillándose, segundos después alza la cabeza... lo suficiente para que se le vean los ojos.

Voldemort sonríe, fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

—Coge al niño y ven conmigo, desde ahora serás mi sirviente personal —dicta orgulloso de su triunfo, se da media vuelta con el ferviente plan de irse de ahí lo más posible.

Lily obedientemente toma a su bebé, quien sonríe contento de estar de nuevo en brazos de su mamá. Harry ríe al momento que su mamá lo envuelve en la manta azulada, muy suave y cómoda; Harry se duerme.

**.**

**La primera vez que hace Magia Accidental.**

**.**

A los ocho años Harry está en la habitación especial que el Lord Oscuro les dio al llegar a su base secreta, el pequeño niño colorea el libro que le compró su madrina Bellatrix Lestrange en el Callejón Diagón, obviamente fue después de aplicarse un Glamour que le cambió su pelo negro a uno rubio y... básicamente todo lo que la hiciera reconocible.

—Harry, te dije que te bañaras —regaña suavemente Lily, acaba de entrar en el cuarto luego reunirse con el Innombrable.

El pelinegro antes Potter ahora Evans la ve arrepentido.

—Lo siento mamá. —Eso no evita que vuelva a su arduo trabajo.

La pelirroja niega divertida, ese comportamiento algo alegre le agrada. Así es como tienen que ser los niños: risueños y con buena vida; se sienta en la cama junto a su hijo y le soba la cabeza. El mago mestizo ríe y deja los crayones que su padrino, Sirius Black, le compró. Por alguna razón siente Lily que ahora un tal Colagusano se debe estar pudriendo en Azkaban. Emite un suave gruñido al ver que el chiquillo se quiere librar del tan odiado, para éste, baño.

—Harry, ven y báñate —demanda Evans levantándose y cogiendo, para disgusto de Harry, como si tuviera dos años—; después irás con el Lord Tenebroso.

—¿Puedo ir...? —inquiere entusiasmado, le encanta ir con quien él considera que es su papá.

—No. Báñate primero.

Para sorpresa de la mujer su hijo desaparece de sus brazos, voltea todas direcciones y lo encuentra con la mirada confundida en la cama; Lily sonríe y corre contenta.

—¡Harry eres un mago! —grita alegre.

El chiquitín abre los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Al conocerlo salta de la cama para estar sobre el abdomen de la pelirroja; por fin es un mago, al fin.

**.**

**Vistas al Pasado.**

**.**

Poco tiempo después de que descubrieran los Mortífagos que Evans es mago, Voldemort se reúne con su lugarteniente predilecta para asignarle su primera misión como madrina, no porque Lily quisiera sino por orden del propio Tom Marvolo Riddle, él quería que alguien de confianza fuera la madrina de su arma... así ve a Harry, como un arma. Supo, por Severus, que Sirius Black no había ido a prisión ya que Colagusano nunca fue puesto como el Guardián Secreto por lo que ideo una artimaña que involucraba al Black. Éste sería sus ojos y oídos en el Mundo Mágico, no por elección propia cabe recalcar.

—¿Para qué me mandó a llamar, milord? —inquiere Bella deseosa de saber en qué le puede ayudar, desea que sea sobre algún asesinato y/o tortura; hace tiempo que no se divierte con la gente en general, quiere sentirse excitada.

No fue a Azkaban ya que Marvolo jugó bien las piezas en su momento, dicho acto provocó que el único culpable de todo fuera a ojos de todos Peter Pettigrew. Ese hombre no le era de utilidad, era más bien un estorbo para sus planes así que no dudó en deshacerse de ese sujeto en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad... o al menos superficialmente ya que Peter trata de mantenerse lo más cerca posible de los Dementores. Oh, sí. Voldy no desperdicia la oportunidad de agrandar su imperio.

—Entrenarás a Evans, lo convertirás en un asesino a sangre fría.

La voz del Señor Oscuro combinada con el tipo de mandato no hace más que Lady Lestrange se excite, por fin la oportunidad le llega para entrenarlo, para volverlo y moldearlo como solamente ella conoce.

—Lo haré con mucho placer, Lord Tenebroso. Puede confiar conmigo para volverlo el mejor Mortífago de los tiempos.

La seguridad en el tono de Bella no provoca más que la sonrisa ladeada del Lord de las Tinieblas.

**.**

**Ella será la única chica que consideraré "_amiga mía_" sin importarme que no esté en el estatuto adecuado.**

**.**

A los doce años de edad de Harry, éste va al Callejón Diagón para escoger la varita que tendrá que usar, la última que le llevo Lucius fue totalmente quebrada tras un pequeño incidente en el entrenamiento de Bella. Con los años, para el gusto de todos los Mortífagos, el Lord Oscuro y Lily Evans, se convirtió en un chico frío que no muestra clemencia ante nadie... nadie que él considere que lo merezca; cosa que sólo pasa con sus amigos que van a Slytherin: Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, las hermanas Greengrass y Parkinson. Nadie más.

Evans está camuflado con un Glamour: sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se volvieron café oscuro, la cicatriz que Voldemort le hizo cuando aun era un bebé desapareció y cabellera negra se tornó rojiza; no necesitaba lentes ya que Tom lo curó alegando en ese momento que bajo ninguna circunstancia uno de los suyos sería un "cuatro ojos". Espanta a todo ser viviente con esa mirada suya, después de conseguir la varita que necesita, la cual para satisfacción de Harry es la gemela de su padre, se va a explorar el lugar. Piensa en conseguir alguna lechuza, la necesita para mandarle cartas a sus amigos sangre pura.

—¿De qué clase será? —medita volteando, lentamente, a la tienda donde se arma un gran revuelo. Al entrar, llevado por la inquietud, descubre que un tal Gilderoy Lockhart es el causante. Entorna los ojos dispuesto a irse antes de ser llamado por uno de sus amigos.

—¡Corvus Black! —vocifera Draco, le sonríe a su amigo. Él conoce la verdadera identidad del muchacho sin embargo no la dice.

Se nombra de esa manera por consejo de su madre, para seguir con la tradición de los Black. En público finge ser hijo de Sirius Black, cuya "esposa" se desconoce. El antes nombrado se dirige con el heredero Malfoy, no obstante, se topa con una pelirroja pecosa con ropa de segunda mano.

Una ceja alzan los dos, uno por no saber quién es y el otro por saberlo.

—Ella es una Weasley; lo supe por lo pelirroja, las pecas y esa fachada —acota con desdén el rubio.

Se le colorean de rojo las mejillas de la comadreja— ¡Cállate Malfoy! —Ginevra no está sola en el Callejón, Molly y Arthur están comprando lo que necesita, los otros estudiantes se encuentran fuera de la tienda con su amiga castaña de origen muggle.

—Silencio —susurra Black, él siempre habla de esa manera a menos que la situación sea otra.

No hay momento en que no oiga Malfoy las ordenes de Harry.

—Tú, Weasley, ven acá. —Ginny entrecierra los ojos, ¿por qué tendría que obedecer a semejante pedante?

—No quiero, cómo sea que te llames —rugió la chiquilla de once años.

Si hay algo que a Corvus le gusta son las mujeres con actitud, no sabía el por qué pero esa enana le caía bien. Se veía que no se dejaría dominar por un cualquiera y que no le importaba inmiscuirse en retos y/o desafíos mayores; teniendo una idea pronuncia suave.

—Imperio. —Lo ejecuta mientras, debajo de su manga, la apunta con su nueva varita.

Draco se sorprende por el murmuro pero tampoco dice nada, sus razones ha de tener el protegido de Voldemort.

—Será mi amiga —dicta por lo bajo.

—Como quieras, Corvus. —Levanta los hombros con desencanto, no le importa si quiere ser amigo de una traidora a la sangre... siempre y cuando ésta mantenga su distancia. No se hará responsable por futuros encantamientos en la pelirroja si se pasa del límite—. ¿Recuerdas que los Weasley son odiados por romper los estatutos de las familias de sangre pura, cierto?

—No me importa.

Después de despedirse de Draco se va con Ginny, luego de ponerle una gabardina larga negra a la fémina para que no fuera fácilmente reconocida.

Al darse cuenta que su hija desapareció de la tienda, Molly y Arthur la buscan con desesperación. Desean encontrarla sana y salva.


End file.
